Taking a Chance
by Romaqueen3
Summary: Hillridge High is shocked with the new addition to the senior class, Elizabeth McGuire, she’s different, and not afraid to stand up for herself. Gordo gets to know the real girl when he becomes her tutor, but not everything is as it seems…Completed!
1. The New Girl

Taking a Chance  
The characters are in an alternate universe, basically, everything is the same except, they don't know Lizzie. Please Read and Review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
David Gordon watched the new girl as she crossed the room and flung herself into a chair, his eyes danced over the appearance he'd smiled at so many times in his English class. Her hair had very prominent blue streaks about two inches of the tips, the remainder of her hair still sunshine blonde and was tousled upon her head. Her pretty face was red with anger and a small scratch upon the side of her forehead, but other wise unscathed. She leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath, running her hands over her black jeans. He saw three scratches across her bare arm, revealed by her white tank top. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, catching his stare.  
For several odd seconds, his gazed was locked as he stared into her blue eyes, dancing with anger. She broke the stare first, her eyes going to her feet.  
He put down the papers he was holding, walked quickly into the nurses office. His eyes caught the reflection in the mirror, his curly charcoal colored hair was slightly more unruly than usual after his dash out of the house. His blue eyes sparkled with the anticipation of talking to the girl he'd quietly watched for the last week. He quickly grabbed an ice pack then walked back into the main office. He advanced slowly towards her, holding the pack out. "Here, put this on your head," he suggested softly.  
"What?" she snapped defensively, jerking her head up.  
"Easy," he smiled softly, holding his free hand up, as his other offered the icepack again. "Thought you might be able to use this."  
Her eyes flashed as she glared at it, then quickly plucked it from him hand. She pressed it to her forehead as she let her head drop back and closed her eyes. He continued to watch her, fascinated. She was new, only her first week of school, and already in a fight.  
Her eyes opened and she stared impatiently at him. "Need something?"  
"What happened?" he asked, trying not to smile. "How did you get into a fight with Kate Sanders?"  
"She's not exactly the friendliest girl in school," she stated, rolling her eyes. "Aren't you in my English class?"  
"Yeah, David Gordon, but my friends call me Gordo," he explained, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"Elizabeth McGuire!" The principal, Ms. Ungermeyer snapped from her office doorway, her small face a mask of fury. "In my office, now." She turned and quickly disappeared.  
The girl stood up and started for the office. "When I have friends, they call me Lizzie," she smiled at him, tossing him the ice pack before she went into the office. 


	2. Long Ride Home

Thanks to those who reviewed! Please Read and Review again! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Elizabeth."  
Great, she thought.  
"Brooke."  
Wonderful.  
"McGuire."  
Nice, Lizzie though ruefully. She hadn't even been in the car long enough to buckle her seatbelt, but her mother had already said her full name.  
"Your first week of school?" Jo McGuire exclaimed, jerking the car into reverse. "A fight! I don't even think Matt has accomplished that!"  
"But Mom!" she tried to protest, glanced out the back as her mother turned the black SUV around.  
"No! No but Mom-ing me Elizabeth! You got into a fight!" Jo's fingers were white as they angrily gripped the steering wheel and put the car into drive. She wouldn't even glanced at her daughter. "You know, I can take the crazy hair, and the different style dressing, but I can not take you getting into fist fights at school! What do you have to say for yourself!?"  
"I-"  
"You're suspended! For three days!" Jo cut her off again, her fingers tightly gripping the steering wheel. "How do you expect to make friends if you get into fights?"  
"Well, Mom, if you'd let me explain!" Lizzie snapped. "I was defending a new friend when it happened."  
As the car came to a stop at a red light, Joe glanced over at her daughter. "Go on."  
"I was in lunch, talking to this girl, Miranda Sanchez, and she wanted me to sit at her table. After we sat down, that girl Kate came by and she started saying something about this guy named Ethan. Miranda looked really embarrassed, but didn't say anything, and Kate wouldn't shut up, so I told her to get lost. But she was like a dog, Mom, she kept telling Miranda she wouldn't never even get that guy to look at her. Miranda wouldn't say anything back, so I told Kate she needed to back off," Lizzie sighed and took a deep breath, trying to slow down her hurried words. "Kate asked me what I would do about it if she didn't, and I really wasn't going to do anything, Mom. I told her to sit back down before she messed up her make up. And she didn't say anything more and walked away, so I tried to tell Miranda it was all right. Then Kate walked by again, and dumped her lunch into my lap and said, 'Oh, sorry, I thought you were the trash.' So I stood up and shoved her away, then when she came back at me, I punched her."  
Jo didn't show any sympathy to her daughter's story. "First, if you would have stayed out of it, it wouldn't have started in the first place."  
Lizzie's eyes grew wide in shock. "Mom! If someone had been picking on Matt like that, I'd be grounded for not helping him!"  
Jo glared at her daughter. "That is completely different! Matt is your little brother. Miranda is a girl you just met, there is a very big difference."  
Lizzie crossed her arms and stared angrily out the window. The arguing was pointless, she'd been "wrong" and wouldn't be able to convince her mother otherwise. "How long?" she muttered.  
"How long what?" Jo asked.  
"How long am I grounded?" Lizzie stated, her hand resting on the door handle as the car stopped in their driveway.  
"Two weeks," Jo answered, climbing out of the car.  
"Two weeks!"  
Jo raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Do you want to try for three?"  
Lizzie was tempted to ask how she was supposed to make friends while locked in the house, but she bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything else as she followed her mother into the house.  
"You'll be allowed to go to school," Jo stated.  
"Oh, gee, thanks Mom," Lizzie snapped sarcastically. When she saw the glare she was getting from, she moaned then ran up the stairs and into her room. Wonderful, she thought. This is going to be a very long two weeks. 


	3. Lessons

To all those great people who reviewed! You're totally awesome! Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Mr. Gordon," Ms. Ungermeyer called as he walked into the office the next day.  
Gordo sat down his books then turned to face the principal. He found it amusing, that only four years ago, they'd been even in height, and he'd grown several inches, even gotten more defined in his arms and legs.  
"You stated earlier this year that you would be interested in tutoring a fellow student," she stated.  
Gordo tried to recall ever having said this, but gave up. There was no use in arguing with the principal.  
"There is a student who is capable of graduating as one of the top students in your class, but she's chosen to not work to her potential. I want you to work with her, and maybe you can persuade into adapting better working habits."  
Gordo raised his eyebrows. "Who is it?" he asked warily.  
"Elizabeth McGuire. I told her you would meet with her on Thursday at the end of her suspension, after school in the library," Ms. Ungermeyer informed him picking though files.  
Gordo stared at the principal in slight irritation. He didn't mind helping someone, especially not Lizzie, but he was annoyed because she hadn't even asked him before committing him to it. What if he'd had plans? He laughed at himself, he knew she'd tell him to cancel and he'd willing do it to get to know Lizzie a little better.  
***  
Lizzie twirled the combination lock, she'd only been gone three days, and she'd already forgotten the code, and it'd been a horribly long day. The teachers didn't seem to care for her, and she'd received glares from Kate and her followers all day.  
She flipped open her notebook, then found the code. She twirled the lock again and popped it open. She was vaguely aware of the guy standing beside her.  
She put her books inside the locker, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He was about six foot tall, tan complexion, blue eyes, and sandy colored hair that came below his ears. Under his muscular arm was a basketball.  
Lizzie shut the locker then turned to him. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
"You're Lizzie, right?" he asked slowly.  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes."  
"Cool," he smiled. "I'm Ethan."  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows, he was weird, cute, but weird. She reached out and snatched the ball away from him.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, reaching for the ball.  
Lizzie dribbled the ball on the tiled floor, the sound echoing through the empty hallways. Ethan made another pass for the ball, but Lizzie quickly turned with it and slid away from him. "You want it?" she asked, walking backwards. "Come get it."  
She darted out the hallway doors and onto the grounds surrounding the school. The basketball court was only a few feet away, she ran quickly over then threw the ball up and it sank through the net.  
Ethan nodded from below the net as he caught the ball. "Nice shot."  
"Let's go," Lizzie stated, a note of challenge in her voice.  
"Go where?" he asked.  
"Let's play."  
Ethan chuckled, shaking his head. "You're a girl."  
"Good for you! Now if you're as quick on the court as you are mentally, I won't have much of a challenge," she joked.  
Ethan looked puzzled by her comment, then checked the ball with her. The game was quickly underway. She continually ducked under his arms, and stole the ball. As she sank her third shot in a row, Lizzie suddenly remembered she was supposed to meet her tutor in the library.  
"I win," she smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulders as she jogged towards the stairs.  
"No, I let you win," he argued. "Where you going?"  
She didn't answer, but ran to her locker and grabbed her English book, ran up the stairs, then darted into the library. It was empty.  
"Great," she muttered, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.  
"What's great?" a voice called.  
Lizzie turned the corner, and saw Gordo sitting on a table. "What are you doing here?"  
"You're late," he stated.  
"You're my tutor?" she asked.  
Gordo nodded. "Where were you?"  
"I was talking to this guy, Evan," she replied.  
Gordo looked confused. "Evan? There's no Evan.Do you mean Ethan?"  
Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, that must be it. So what are we doing?"  
"Helping you pass English. Have you read it?" he asked, picking up the book beside her.  
"Maybe," she replied, tilting her head as she stared at him. Her blue eyes burning into his. He had really nice eyes, and his curls were cute. She wanted to brush them away from his eyes though.  
"Maybe?" he repeated irritably. "Either you've read it or you haven't."  
"I did," she stated. "But I didn't understand it."  
"Did you pay attention to what you were reading?"  
"Not really," Lizzie replied, flipping through the book.  
Gordo sighed. "How far did you understand?"  
"To the part where she was dying and talking to that guy she in love with," Lizzie explained.  
"Halfway through the book," Gordo nodded, realizing that Lizzie interest was quickly fading. He picked up the book and flipped to the part she'd been talking about. He read a few of the passages aloud to her. When he looked up, he was surprised to see her grazed locked on him.  
"What?" he asked softly.  
"I-Nothing," she shrugged, sitting back. "I just like the way it sounds when you read it."  
Gordo nodded, looking back at the pages. That wasn't what he'd wanted to hear. What did he want to hear? He wasn't sure, but it had nothing do with this book. 


	4. An Invitation

Once again, I can't say thank you enough to those who review! Please, read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I can't believe she hit Kate!" Miranda exclaimed, sitting down on the couch in her living room beside Gordo.  
"Well, its about time somebody did," he stated, pulling a handful of chips out of the bowl on the table.  
"Gordo!"  
"What?" he asked, tilting his head back to prevent any chips from falling out. Miranda made a face and looked away as he chewed. "Kate's been too full of herself for way to long. Someone needed to knock her down, and I'm glad Lizzie did it."  
Miranda nodded as she absentmindedly raked her hand through her hair. "Would you care if I invited her to come with us to the movie on Friday?"  
"Sure," he nodded, taking another mouthful of chips.  
"Gordo, that's disgusting," she sighed. He looked blankly at her and she shook her head. "Besides, it is my fault Lizzie got into that fight anyway."  
"It's not your fault," he answered.  
"She was defending me, Gordo!"  
"She seems like the kind of girl who makes her own decisions," he answered.  
Miranda stared at him for a few minutes, wonder why he had that bizarre tone in his voice. Taking it as just being part of Gordo, she leaned back into the couch. "Gordo?"  
He mumbled an incoherent answer.  
"Want to see if Lizzie wants to come to the movies with us on Friday?" she asked, tying her shoes. She waited for the reply, then glanced up at him, surprised to see the far away look on his face. "Gordo!" she called.  
"Yeah," he called, shaking his head.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"N-nothing," he mumbled incoherently.  
"Liar," she answered, she crossed the room, picked up her notebook from school. "I have her number. Let's call her and ask."  
She dialed the number then watched Gordo as she waited for someone to pick up. He still had that unusual look on his face.  
"Hello?" a voice said on the other line.  
"Hi, may I speak to Lizzie please?" Miranda asked, turning away from Gordo.  
"One moment," the woman stated. Miranda listened to the muffled moving of the phone then heard Lizzie's voice. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Lizzie, it's Miranda."  
"Hey." The phone was covered as Lizzie's voice yelled, "I've got it, Mom!"  
Miranda waited until she heard the click, then laughed. "Do you want to come to the movies with me and Gordo on Friday?"  
Lizzie sighed. "I'm grounded. Sorry, maybe another time?"  
"Yeah," Miranda agreed.  
"Since I'm grounded, I'd better go," Lizzie replied. "Thanks for asking."  
"No problem. Adios," Miranda stated, hanging up the phone. "She's grounded."  
Disappointment briefly flashed across Gordo's face, then he smiled. "Looks, like it's just you and me, Sanchez."  
"Joy," she laughed, she watched the autumn leaves fall outside, she suddenly remembered the Fall Ball dance at school. "Are you going to the dance?"  
Gordo shrugged. "Probably."  
"Are you going to ask anyone?" Miranda asked, flipping through her school notebooks.  
"Haven't really thought about it," he answered, his face twisted into an odd expression.  
"Ugh, Gordo," Miranda moaned, falling back onto the couch.  
"What?" he asked.  
She turned her head towards him. "You!"  
"What about me?"  
"You're completely nonchalant about everything!"  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. "Get all giddy and excited about an overpriced, overrated dance?"  
"No," she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. "I want you to show compassion about something!"  
"Sorry," he smiled devilishly.  
"I give up," she declared, covering her head with a pillow. 


	5. Time for the Show

Everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU! To everyone new, please read and review! Reviewers are great!  
***  
Lizzie threw the small ball at the wall. This was insane, she'd paid her sentence, she'd spent three days at home, locked up, listening to Jo tell her every time she passed that it was her own fault for fighting. Now it was a Friday night, and she was under 'house arrest.' She glanced at the clock beside her, just after ten. Standing up, she threw some pillows onto the bed, then covered them up. She walked out of her room and down the stairs.  
Jo was leaning against Sam on the couch, Sam's eyes closed, Jo's looked about to do the same.  
"Mom?" Lizzie asked softly.  
Jo's head popped up. "Yeah, honey?" she asked groggily.  
"I'm going to bed. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"It's okay," she yawned. "Goodnight."  
Lizzie went softly back up the stairs, and shut her door softly behind her. She flung open her closet, and selected a pair of fringed blue jeans, then a long sleeved shirt, with a wide V-neck. She changed her clothes quickly, checked the pillows, then turned off the light. She picked up her shoes, then slid her window open, and tossed the shoes out. She glanced around the room one more time. Everything should be clear.  
Matt, the Worm, was staying at his friend Lanny's that night, so he couldn't rat her out.  
She reached out grabbed the branch then maneuvered her slender body out the window. She assured herself that she wasn't going to fall, and slid across the broad branch. She finally made it to a low enough branch that she could easily drop down, then darted across the lawn.  
She repeated the street name Miranda had told her, trying to recall the house number, but she was starting to think it was useless, then she saw Gordo. A smile came across her face as she quickly approached.  
He was leaned back against the trunk of the blue Dodge Avenger. He was wearing light colored pants and a button up blue shirt over a t-shirt, simple style, but he still looked really, really good.  
"Hi," she smiled, walking up to him, her hands thrust into her pockets.  
"Hey," he smiled, glancing her over.  
Was he checking her out? Lizzie pushed the thought out of her mind. "Am I late?"  
"For what?" he asked.  
Great, another Ethan. "The movie."  
"No, we were just about to leave," he stated.  
"Hey!" Miranda called, running down the steps. "I thought you were grounded."  
"I am," Lizzie shrugged.  
"So you snuck out?" Miranda asked.  
Lizzie nodded. "Yeah."  
"Cool," Gordo stated.  
Lizzie almost laughed at the look Miranda shot him. Apparently, Gordo was acting different than usual. He shrugged and opened the car door then climbed inside.  
The drive to the theatre was filled with Miranda singing along with the radio, Lizzie kept sneaking glances at Gordo in the rearview mirror, she had a perfect view of his face from her seat in the back.  
They paid for their tickets then advanced to the concession stand.  
"Hungry?" Gordo asked.  
"I want some popcorn," Lizzie smiled as they got into line. The theatre was crowded and the lines moved slowly. Gordo and Miranda talked animatedly, and Lizzie smiled. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. Miranda was great and easy to talk to, and then Gordo, well, he was in a class all of his own.  
"I didn't know they let trash into the movies," a snotty voice snapped.  
Oh, yeah, Kate too, wonderful.  
Lizzie turned her head towards the source of the voice in front of them. "You know what Kate, just shut up, and turn around, before I give you another black eye that you try to cover up, so your make-up looks even."  
Kate's still slightly bruised face flashed a shade of red as she put her hands onto her hips and stared defiantly at the other girl. "You don't scare me, McGuire."  
Lizzie started to answer, but felt Miranda suddenly pulling her away from Kate and towards the theatre. Lizzie didn't protest, a fight here would mean police, and that would not be good. "Has she always been that annoying?" she asked.  
"Yes," Miranda nodded. "Always. And you can't beat her, Lizzie. She's the most popular girl in school."  
"I don't want to beat her. I already know I can do that. I just want her off my back."  
Miranda shook her head. "That's not going to happen. Kate is going to have her followers after for the rest of the year. You just have to ignore it."  
"If she wants to fight."  
"Don't let her get to you like that. She's going to keep at it, until she gets her way and you're expelled," Miranda explained, selecting a seat in the middle section of the theatre.  
Lizzie sat down beside her and sighed. "Thanks," she stated.  
"For what?"  
"For being my friend," she answered.  
Miranda smiled. "No problem, amiga."  
Gordo came up the stairs balancing three large drinks and two large popcorns. "Popcorn ladies?" he smiled.  
"I forgot to give you money!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I was going to pay for it, but Kate."  
"No problem," he smiled, sitting down beside her. "You can pay next time. But for now, you'll have to alternate between mine and Miranda's popcorn."  
Lizzie smiled as the movie started. As the movie was nearing the climax, she felt something hit her neck. Lizzie put her hand back there, then felt something hit her fingers. She ran her hand along the seat, and her fingers grabbed the piece of popcorn. She heard snickering behind her and whirled around. Figures, there was Kate, trying not the laugh as she stared ahead at the movie screen.  
Lizzie whipped around in her seat and crossed her arms. She tried to ignore the next several pieces pelting her head.  
Gordo leaned over, his arm brushing hers. "You okay?" he asked softly.  
Something cold and wet hit the back of her neck and Lizzie bolted up from her seat and stormed down the stairs and out of the theatre.  
She shook out he back of her shirt letting the popcorn fall to the floor, she caught the ice cube and flung it angrily at the door as it opened and Gordo stepped out. "Easy," he smiled.  
Lizzie paced in the hallway. "I'm going to hit her, and I'm going to make sure it really hurts." 


	6. The After Show

Sorry this update took longer than usual! Thanks to all those who reviewed, you are inspiring! This chapter should begin to explain some of your questions! Please read and review and let me know what you think! I love all the input! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo stated softly. "That's not going to help anything."  
She knew he was right, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and unclenched her fist, then tried to focus her attention on his kind face. "How do you put up with her? I can't, I really can't!"  
Gordo put his arm around her shoulders, it felt reassuring, calming. Lizzie took a deep breath and smiled at Miranda as she came out of the theatre.  
"Ready to go?" Miranda asked, munching on a handful of popcorn.  
Gordo moved his hand down to the small of Lizzie's back which he used to guide her out of the theatre. She liked the way his hands were warm, and steady. She almost wished he'd put his arm back around her.  
'Get a grip,' she told herself, but there was just something about Gordo.  
He lead the way to the car, Lizzie angrily bounced her knee in the backseat as she buckled her seatbelt, Miranda and Gordo climbed inside.  
"So, where to?" Gordo asked as he backed the car out of the parking lot.  
Miranda glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "I've got to be home in a couple of minutes."  
Gordo nodded and drove to her house.  
Lizzie didn't pay attention to the conversation, she was trying to keep her mind off of Kate and on the objects passing outside. Before she knew it they were outside of Miranda's house and she had climbed outside and was holding the door open for Lizzie. "Want to ride up front?" she asked.  
Lizzie nodded and climbed into the seat.  
"You want to go home to?" Gordo asked.  
"Well, where are you going?" Lizzie asked. "Are you going home?"  
"If I don't have anything better to do," he stated.  
"Well, how about spending some time with me?" she asked, glancing over at him.  
"I think I'd like that," he answered. He turned the car around then drove towards a park.  
"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked.  
"It's just a park, it's got benches and stuff so we can talk."  
She nodded and leaned her head back against the seat. "I re-read some more of that book."  
"And?"  
"I like it," she smiled.  
"Good," Gordo answered, silence filling the car. He watched where he was driving, tapping his fingers on the wheel. "So, why did you move?"  
"My dad got a new job," Lizzie replied as he pulled the car into a parking place across from a swing set.  
Gordo got out of the car and followed her as she went over and sat down on one of the swings. She pushed herself gently with her feet.  
"Where did you move from?" he asked leaning as the thick wood that made up the swing set.  
"Colorado."  
"Did you have a boyfriend?" he asked slowly.  
Lizzie looked up at him. "No."  
A strange expression flashed across Gordo's face as he nodded and stood behind her and gave her a light push. "Does it bother you that you moved?"  
Lizzie let out a soft scornful laugh. "It's the fourth time in two years. You learn not to make friends, and not to get close to anyone."  
"Why?" he asked as she swung back towards him, his hand lightly pushing her towards the sky again.  
"It hurts a lot less when you leave," she answered quietly. Lizzie realized what she had said and dug her heels into the ground and stood up quickly. "I-I've got to go."  
"Lizzie, wait," he called, but her quick strides had already taken her past his car, and she was going to break into a run if he tried to cover gap between him.  
She wasn't really sure which direction to take to get her home, but she decided a walk would be good, she need desperately to clear her head.  
What was she doing, where did she think she was going? She wrapped her arms around herself. She was terrified, but not because she was walking around Hillridge alone, but because the way Gordo made her feel.  
He made her feel safe, comforted, and not alone. And if she started to feel like that for him, she would want to get close to him, and then, if her father got another opportunity to start a new program in a new state, she'd have to leave him.  
Why did she have to meet Gordo, why did he have to have such beautiful eyes, why did he make her feel secure?  
Lizzie shook her head, as if shaking it would get him out of her mind.  
A car horn blasted behind her. Jumping, Lizzie half expected to see Gordo's car, but instead a red Mustang pulled up beside her. The convertible top was down, and Ethan smiled at her from the driver seat.  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie," he said, checking her over.  
She almost laughed out loud, he was completely obvious, but she wasn't compelled to run away like she was with Gordo. She knew the reason, because with Gordo, he was getting dangerously close to getting to know her. Ethan was just company, someone to be entertained with.  
"Where you going?" he asked, slowing the car to a crawl as it followed along side of Lizzie.  
"Home," she stated.  
"Well, get inside."  
Lizzie looked at him for a couple of minutes, then nodded, she walked around to the side of the car and climbed inside. She would think more about what to do about her feeling for Gordo when she got home.  
***  
Gordo watched as Lizzie half a block away climbed inside the red convertible Mustang. He knew the mustang well, he knew it all too well. It belonged to Ethan Craft, the most popular guy in school. She could have gotten a ride home with Gordo, but she left so suddenly, and now he knew why, to pass up time with him, so she could spend it with Ethan. 


	7. It's a Date Sorta

There is absolutely nothing like getting reviews! It's so incredibly great! Thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews. You are magnifico! To everyone new, Read and Review! That way, I can talk about how cool you are too! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gordo shut his locker, finally the end of a very long Monday. He'd tried not the think about Lizzie and the weekend. But she wouldn't get out of his head. He smiled, at least he was meeting her in a couple of minutes for her tutoring session.  
He walked down the hallways and heard the soft chiming laughter that he'd been wanting to hear since the weekend. He turned the corner to greet her, but when he saw she was talking to Ethan, he quickly flung himself back around the corner. He tried to shut out her conversation, but he couldn't help it. He listened as she giggled at something Ethan said.  
Unable to resist looking, Gordo peered around the corner. Ethan was leaning against a locker looking down at Lizzie, his hand laid lightly on her arm. Lizzie didn't look like she minded the attention.  
He couldn't watch anymore, then turned and took the long way to the library. Inside, it was empty, part of his agreement with Ms. Ungermeyer was that he and Lizzie had the library to themselves. Since he was an honor student and an aid to her, she was quick to comply.  
He walked across the library and angrily threw this book onto the table. He ran his hands roughly through the mass of curls on his head. He needed to calm down. It wasn't Lizzie's fault he was experiencing a jealous fit right now. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.  
"Hi," that beautiful voice called.  
He didn't answer, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He reached for the book and opened it, grateful that he had something else to attempt to focus his attention on.  
Lizzie sat across from him. He tried not to let his eyes dance over her beautiful blonde hair, and her scooped necked shirt. "How far did you read?" his tone was harsher than he meant it to be.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, laying the book on the table, trying to catch his eye.  
"Nothing," he answered, flipping the pages. "Let's just read."  
"Well, obviously it's something if you're not even going to say hi to me, or speak civilly."  
He bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything, afraid of the words that would spill out.  
"Look, if it's about Friday night-" she began.  
"It's not," he cut her off.  
Lizzie grabbed the book and fell back against the chair. She rolled here eyes. "Whatever." She flipped it open to the chapter she was one, not bothering to tell him, and she started to read aloud. After she had read several chapters, she slammed the book down on the table. "You don't have to stay here."  
"What?" he asked, bringing his eyes up to her face.  
"You're mad. I've wasted you time, and now you don't want to help me. So, go home," she stated, staring at him.  
Gordo didn't know how to tell her that was the complete opposite of what he wanted, instead he answered meekly, "I never said that."  
"You have said anything for the past half hour," she retorted, locking his gaze.  
"I was listening to you read," he lied. He had no intention whatsoever of telling her that he had been battling with the vision of her in Ethan's Mustang for the past half hour, and any kind of anger he had felt towards her had completely melted away.  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"And what do you think?"  
"I think you're understanding it," he stated. "I think you're grasping the theme of the novel."  
Lizzie smiled, pushing a strand of her hair away from her face. "I think I am too."  
Desperate to keep the conversation away from what he was thinking about, he focused on the book and school work. "Have you started on your project?"  
"Not really," Lizzie replied, looking down at her fingers.  
"Do you have any idea of what you want to do yet?"  
"Well, maybe," she replied. "But it's really stupid, and I don't think I'll do it."  
"What is it?"  
Lizzie took a deep breath, and stared down at the table. "It's during her death scene. When she's with the man she really loves, but she didn't marry because he wasn't rich like her husband. Where she tells him that she loves him, but at the same time she wishes him pain for the rest of his life."  
"I don't think it's stupid," Gordo replied, watching her.  
"But it's a scene with two people."  
"And?"  
"I'd have to have someone else read it with me."  
"I'll do it," he volunteered.  
"Really?" she asked. "Thanks. But, wait, I don't have it here, and it's not done yet."  
"Where is it?"  
"My house. If you really want to help me with it though, you can come over," she replied.  
Gordo nodded. "When?"  
"How about tonight? Are you busy?" she asked.  
Busy? Him? He would cancel all plans to go to her house and help her out. "Well what time?"  
"About six thirty?" she asked hopefully.  
"Six thirty," he repeated slowly, nodding. "Okay, it's a date-well, I mean, I'll be there." 


	8. A Different Type of Learning

You all rock! Not only have you come back to read more, you've reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Everyone new, continue to be like the great people before you and please Read and Review! Let me know what you think! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"You are grounded," Jo stated slowly for emphasis, putting the milk back into the refrigerator.  
"But it's for school!" Lizzie argued, brushing her hair away from her face.  
"No it's not, Mom," Matt, the pest, called. "She's brining over her boyfriend and the he's the only thing that she's going to be studying."  
"Shut up, wart brain, before I shove you in the blender," Lizzie declared, smacking the back of his head as he ran past.  
"Lizzie," Jo stated in a warning tone.  
"I already told him he could come at six thirty!" she exclaimed. "Mom, this is the guy who tutors me at school. He's actually helped me see that this book is interesting."  
"Fine," Jo gave in, shaking her head. "But he leaves as soon as you're done. And you do dishes too."  
"Who leaves?" Lizzie's father, Sam asked.  
"It's Matt's turn to do dishes," Lizzie stated, ignoring her confused father.  
"Matt's not the one finding loop holes to being grounded though," Jo smiled.  
Lizzie glared at her brother as he grinned pulling down a bag of chips from the cabinet.  
"What's going on?" Sam asked.  
"Lizzie's bringing her boyfriend over," Matt taunted.  
"You are so dead if I get a hold of you," Lizzie declared, reaching for his shirt. Knowing it was dangerous to keep pushing it, Matt took off for a run outside.  
Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief, ran up the stairs, and into her room. She looked around then moved a few papers into a drawer, double checked to make sure that she had her papers ready, then she checked her reflection in the mirror.  
As she reapplied her lipstick, she tried to convince herself without success that it was just a habit, it wasn't because it was Gordo who was coming over. She heard the faint ringing of the doorbell and took off at a run and just beat Matt to the door. She smiled at Gordo, and stepped aside. "Hi."  
"Hey," he replied, his hands in his pockets.  
Lizzie poked her head into the living room. "Mom, Dad, this is Gordo. Gordo, that's my mom, Jo, and my dad, Sam."  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire," he smiled, giving a slight wave of his hand.  
Lizzie gave him a grateful look for being polite then turned towards the stairs, she was a few steps up with Gordo right behind her when she heard Jo call her name.  
Sighing, she told Gordo to wait one minute, then went back down the stairs.  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
"Where you going?" Jo asked.  
"To my room," Lizzie answered.  
"Don't you think it's better if you work down here?"  
Lizzie stared at her mother in shock. She was kidding right? Nope, her expression sure wasn't. "Not with everyone down here," Lizzie stated.  
"Lizzie." that warning tone again.  
"Mom!" she exclaimed frustrated. She walked over to her mother and leaned down. "Mom, please. Matt will never let us get anything done."  
Jo stared at the pleading face, then sighed. "Leave the door open."  
"Great way to trust me, Mom," Lizzie muttered, going back up the stairs. She lead the way into her bedroom, handed the short script to Gordo then sat on the window seat.  
She watched as his blue eyes skimmed the paper, then he looked up at her, an odd expression on his face. "This is really good."  
A smile took over her face. "Thank you."  
"Let's read over it out loud," he suggested, sitting next to her.  
Lizzie could pick up the faint smell of his soap. She tried to focus on what she was reading, but it was pointless with him right beside her. As he read the last line of the romantic scene, she leaned over, her lips met his and together. She put her hand on the back of his neck holding him to her.  
She sat back and slowly licked her lips, looking nervously at him. What had she done!? Why did she do that? Not that she didn't like it, but what if he didn't?  
A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "That wasn't in your script."  
Lizzie tilted her head at him, and could feel her confidence quickly returning. "That's because it wasn't."  
"Is that a good thing?" he asked.  
"You tell me."  
Gordo ran a hand through his hair and looked up at her nodding slowly. "Yeah, it was a good thing."  
Lizzie glanced over at the door. "Thanks for coming over tonight," she stated softly, glancing at Gordo who had a faraway look on his eyes. "I guess, you'd better go, before my mom comes in a completely freaks because we're not working on the project. I will be ungrounded soon though."  
Gordo nodded and picked up his backpack. They chatted about the book as he lead her to the door.  
"See you tomorrow?" Lizzie asked, following him onto the porch.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he echoed, walking off the steps and down the street.  
Lizzie stared after him, a rush of emotions took over as she sat down on the stairs, resting her elbows on her knees. He didn't say anything else about what had happened. Nothing to indicate that he liked it. Yeah, he'd kissed her back, but what if he was too polite to tell her that he didn't like it, and that he thought she wasn't his type.  
'Wonderful McGuire,' she congratulated herself, running her hand through her hair, pulling at the ends. She was tired of hiding her feelings, of not admitting when she liked someone because she was afraid of leaving them. So, now, when that reached a peak and she let lose, she ruined a beautiful budding friendship.  
She glanced down the street the same direction he'd came. She was glad she'd done it. But now, it was up to him. She'd let him know, in her own way, that she liked him. Now, if he felt the same, he would bring it up again, if not, she was going to do her best to pretend it never happened.  
***  
Gordo felt like his feet weren't touching the ground. She'd kissed him, Lizzie McGuire had kissed him. He was relieved he hadn't driven, because his attention wasn't staying the slightest bit focused.  
He pulled his backpack against his back, and took a deep breath. He remembered every moment of it, every wonderful moment of it. Suddenly, Gordo felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped into his arms. They'd been reading a romantic scene from a book. A book that Lizzie was getting very interested in.  
He paused in his walking. Did that mean that she only did it because she'd been into the scene? Did that mean that it was a mistake? When he asked her if it was a good thing, she's wanted his opinion.  
He continued walking, his mind still scrutinizing ever aspect of what had happened. As he kicked some leaves, he suddenly thought of the Fall Ball. Miranda had asked if he was going to ask someone, he could, maybe, possibly, ask Lizzie.  
A car horn blast as he walked across the street not paying attention, Gordo jumped and waved in apology at the driver. He took a deep breath. Debating about Lizzie would have to wait until he got home. 


	9. Throwing Punches

People who review should receive some kind of medal, because you're great. Love you all so much! Read and Review so I can know what you think! And if you like what's going on! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda smiled as she approached Lizzie's locker, then jumped as her friend slammed it, her face twisted up in annoyance.  
"Hola," she greeted. "What's up?"  
"Hey, Miranda," Lizzie replied, leaning back against her locker.  
"What's wrong?" Miranda asked.  
Lizzie laughed angrily. "Who do you think?"  
"Kate still?"  
"Oh, yeah. She has to find something to start on, every single day. As if I'm not ungraceful enough on my own, she has to help me. She'll stick her foot out, she'll push me in the hallways. But, it's not always her. It's someone she hangs out with. If I wasn't outnumbered," Lizzie threatened.  
"Kate knows she can get to you," Miranda stated softly. "Why do you let her get to you?"  
"Because if she keeps it up, I will solve the problem in about four hits. I promise you, I can only be pushed so far. You have no idea how much it's been killing me since I last got in that fight with her. The only reason I haven't done anything is because I don't want to get suspended again, I don't need to fall behind any more on my school work," Lizzie stated. "I am going to graduate this year, and get into a good college."  
Miranda nodded towards the exit doors. "That's good."  
"Ugh! How do you stand her!" Lizzie exclaimed, angrily.  
"Because she's like the queen of the school," Miranda answered.  
"That reason sucks," Lizzie replied dryly.  
"And, I can't do what you do."  
"What? Stand up for yourself?"  
"No, I can do that, but then I usually say things that make people hostile, and then they want to fight, and that I can't do."  
"What?"  
"I couldn't throw a decent punch if my life depended on it," Miranda confessed, walking towards her silver VW Bug. "Want a ride?"  
"Sure," Lizzie stated, climbing inside. "Now, you were kidding, about not being able to throw a decent punch, right?"  
"No," Miranda stated. "And I'm not the kind to get into a fight."  
"That doesn't matter. You have to be able to defend yourself," Lizzie stated.  
"No, I don't ," Miranda argued, pushing her black hair out of her face. "That's why I keep my mouth shut and I walk away."  
"I'm not saying you have to punch someone who calls you a name, but if someone comes at you, you need to be able to fend them off," Lizzie stated. "Look, come to my house tonight, and I'll teach you how to throw a punch."  
Miranda stared at Lizzie, had she lost her mind? "Are you serious?"  
"Totally."  
"All right," Miranda answered. "I can tell arguing with you is useless."  
Lizzie nodded, laughing, then her laughter died off. "Have you talked to Gordo today?"  
Miranda raised her eyebrows at Lizzie. "Yeah, why?"  
"Nothing," Lizzie replied, quickly. "He just didn't sit with us at lunch like he usually does."  
"Yeah, I know," Miranda answered, keeping her eyes on the road. "Usually, if he's not going to eat with me he tells me why. But he just didn't show up today. And he was here, cause I saw him."  
"Yeah. I did too," Lizzie stated softly, not mentioning that he hadn't said a word to her all day.  
***  
Gordo walked out of the school and glanced around the courtyard, which was deserted except the one person he wanted to talk to, Ethan Craft.  
  
Ethan was dribbling a basketball, staring up at the hoop. He shot the ball and it swished through the net. Gordo walked over to him and picked up the ball before Ethan reached it.  
"Why does everyone do that to me?" Ethan complained.  
"What?" Gordo asked.  
"Nothing," Ethan replied. "Are you going to play with me Gord-on?"  
"I was just going to talk to you," he replied.  
"Well, talk while you play," Ethan replied, checking the ball.  
Gordo took off the button up shirt he was wearing and laid it beside his backpack. He couldn't believe he was honestly going to play Ethan at basketball. Though Gordo liked the game, he wasn't a jock like Ethan. He was going to get creamed. Right now, he didn't care, he had to talk to Ethan about this.  
"So, you know the new girl?" Gordo asked, stealing the ball.  
"Lizzie? Yeah, what about her?"  
He threw the ball up, but Ethan blocked it, then took off with the ball. "What do you think of her?"  
"She's cool, and she looks good too," Ethan replied, throwing the ball through the net.  
Gordo wiped sweat from his forehead, and made a pass for the ball once it was in play.  
"She's good at basketball too," Ethan continued. "There's nothing as hot as a girl who had confidence and can play games with the guys."  
Gordo got the ball and tossed it into the net. "So, you like her?"  
Ethan idly bounced the ball. "I guess so."  
Gordo grabbed the ball and shot it through the net, trying to think of what to say next. "Would you ever ask her out?"  
"I've been thinking about it."  
Gordo bounced the ball, the score had taken a turn in his favor. "What about Kate?"  
"We're broke up. Right after Lizzie beat her up."  
Gordo threw the ball and it ricocheted off the rim. Ethan scooped up the ball and scored two more points.  
"What's up with all the questions? You got a thing for Lizzie?"  
Gordo pushed his sweat soaked hair out of his face. "Me? Yeah right," he lied, trying to concentrate on the game, on anything but Lizzie and the fact that he was going to lose her to Ethan.  
Ethan stopped guarding Gordo and glanced at his watch. "I've got to go home, but you know since you don't have a thing for Lizzie, I'm going to ask her out. Thanks for talking to me, and good game." 


	10. A Date to the Ball

As always, thanks to all of those who reviewed! You completely rock! Everyone new! You know before it's even said! Please Read and Review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
"How did you get out of being grounded?" Miranda asked, as she steered the Bug towards the mall that weekend.  
"Well," Lizzie smiled. "Time was almost up, so it was like getting off for good behavior. And that fact that I'm a mommy's girl and I've served my penance."  
"And the weekend before the Fall Ball," Miranda smiled. "Just in time to shop for a dress."  
"Who are you taking?" Lizzie asked.  
Miranda shrugged. "I usually go stag, then dance with different people. Usually me and Gordo hang out."  
Lizzie felt a pang at the mention of Gordo. It'd been over a week since he'd come to her house, and Gordo acted so strange. Because she had caught up in English, the study session were short, he'd make sure she understood the book, then he left. She'd tired to hold him in conversation, but it never worked. Lizzie bit her lip, she knew what this meant, he wasn't interested, and now he was trying to go to great lengths to avoid her.  
"Lizzie?" Miranda called.  
"Huh?" she asked snapping to attention.  
"I asked if you were going with anyone."  
"Oh, I don't know, I don't think so," Lizzie answered, again thinking of Gordo.  
Miranda let out a squeal as she saw a store ahead with formal dresses. She pulled Lizzie over then stood in front of the displays. At first, Lizzie found it difficult to share her friends enthusiasm in trying on the dresses, but soon, she was selecting different gowns from the rack then twirling in front of the mirrors. After she'd tried on her final selection and gotten back into her clothes, she waited outside the dressing room for Miranda.  
The door to the dressing room slowly opened, and Miranda emerged, Lizzie smiled, Miranda looked amazing in this dress. It was gold and covered in glitter so each turn made it sparkle, the very thin straps that wrapped around her neck showed off her tan complexion. The dress dipped down to the small of her back. It was straight at the bottom and made Miranda look even taller and elegant.  
"What do you think?" She asked peering into the mirror.  
"If you don't get this one, I'm going to smack you," Lizzie stated.  
"That's a good thing right?"  
"Well, your hair is thrown back with a clip and you're barefoot, but you look amazing right now. It's a great dress," she stated enthusiastically.  
Miranda smiled with relief. "Good because if this one didn't work, I was going to give up."  
She hurried back into the room to change then they went through the line. Lizzie put her hand over her growling stomach. "Let's go eat."  
Miranda happily complied, after they got their food and sat down, Lizzie collapsed into a chair. "It's so great to be out, to not be sneaking out."  
Miranda laughed. "Stay out of fights and you won't have to worry about that."  
"Hey, I'm doing good, I haven't hit her again, though she has deserved it many times," she replied, biting into her hamburger.  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie," a voice called.  
She fought the urge not to laugh as Ethan grabbed a chair, turned it around and sat down at their table.  
"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan," she echoed.  
"What are you two lovely ladies doing here?"  
"Shopping," Miranda stated, taking a bite from a french fry.  
"Cool! Me too!" he smiled.  
"Who would have guessed," Lizzie smirked.  
Ethan turned his attention to her as he ran a hand through his hair. "What are you shopping for?"  
"Dresses for the Fall Ball," she answered.  
"So you're going," he nodded.  
Lizzie chocked back another laugh and glanced at Miranda who was shaking her head. "That might be part of the reason we're hopping for dresses."  
"Who are you going with?"  
Lizzie paused. "No one."  
"You should come with me."  
A smile tugged at her lips. "Why should I?"  
"Well, I'm fun, I'm a good dancer, and you'll have a great time," he promised.  
Lizzie nodded, she didn't know what else to say. Ethan grabbed a napkin and took a pen from his pocket then quickly scrawled his number on a napkin. "Call me tonight." He stood up. "I've got to go."  
Both girls watched him go, but Miranda let out a cry of joy first. "You just go asked to the dance by Ethan Craft!"  
Lizzie laughed again. "Is that a good thing?"  
"Well, he is the most popular guy in school, and he's gorgeous," Miranda gushed.  
Lizzie nodded, he was nice to look at, suddenly she remember something. "Is Ethan the one Kate was picking on you about that first day of school?"  
Miranda turned slightly pink and nodded. "Yeah, but I don't like him, she was just going out with him at the time, and she felt it was her duty to make sure that no one forgot it. He'd knocked something earlier that day, and I had helped him pick it up."  
Lizzie nodded. "So you don't like him, and if I did happen to go with him, you wouldn't care."  
"If you didn't go with him, I'd think you were crazy," Miranda stated. "I mean, I think he's cute and all, but I couldn't picture myself with him."  
Lizzie nodded, intertwining her fingers in the napkin. She realized this could be a great way to get back at Kate, she did have fun with Ethan. Her thoughts drifted to Gordo who'd lurked in the back of her mind ever since she'd kissed him. He hadn't shown any interest, and she couldn't pursue something with him if he wasn't interested. She smiled and put the napkin in her purse. "Looks like I'll be making a phone call and some plans for Friday." 


	11. You Don't Know Her

Woo hoo! New chapter! Shorter than usual, but that's okay, cause there's another chapter very very close to being posted. *Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed! You rock!* So, all the old people, and all the new people, Read and Review please! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda came into her bedroom wearing a gold dress. Gordo smiled at her from his seat in her computer chair. "It doesn't look like something you'd usually wear."  
"Lizzie helped me pick it out," she stated, staring at herself in front of the full length mirror, concern crossed her face. "You don't think it looks good?"  
"No, no, no, it looks good, it's just," he paused, trying to find the right word. "Different."  
Miranda nodded. "But a good different?"  
Gordo agreed as he picked up a notebook.  
"You'll never believe who asked Lizzie to the dance," Miranda blurted out in a rush.  
Gordo felt his throat tighten. "Who?"  
"Ethan."  
"Craft?" He was struggling to control his voice.  
"Yup."  
He tried to swallow the lump forming in his esophagus. "What did she say?"  
"She's going to call him tonight. Kate is going to be furious when she finds out," Miranda nodded. "I'm going to go change again, and grab some drinks want something?"  
He managed to nod, he couldn't believe this, Lizzie had said yes, to Ethan. Why didn't he say something to her? Why didn't he walk up and say, hey I've thought of nothing but you for the last week? He put his head in his hands and roughly rubbed at his face. "Stupid," he muttered angrily. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He was jerked back to attention when he heard the sound of shattering glass. He wrenched around to see Miranda in the doorway, staring at him, a shocked expression plastered on her face.  
"Oh my god."  
He got up out of the chair and began to pick up some of the shards of glass. "Miranda, are you okay?"  
"Y-you, you like her! You like Lizzie!" she stated softly, staring blankly at him.  
"What?" he asked, staring down at the glass, trying not to let her see his face.  
Miranda breathed a laugh, trying to believe it herself. "You like Lizzie."  
"N-no, I don't," he stuttered.  
"Liar."  
"I am not a liar," he stated indignantly.  
"I can tell you like her, Gordo. I am your best friend, or did you forget that?"  
"I don't like her!" he exclaimed, wondering how he honestly expected to convince his best friend when he couldn't even convince himself.  
"Stupid!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you just ask her to the dance!? She would have said yes."  
"You don't know that," he muttered, picking up the small trash can to put the glass pieces into.  
"She wouldn't have said no," Miranda argued, not concerned with the shards.  
"I don't want a pity date," he stated. "I want a girl to go out with me because she likes me, not because I asked her out."  
"Hey, don't knock pity dates, what of kind of dates to you think you're going to get the rest of your life," she teased, trying to get a smile out of him.  
Gordo stood up after picked up the pieces. "You're not funny, Miranda."  
She sighed. "Did you even think of telling her how you feel?"  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to."  
"Why not!?"  
Gordo stared at her. "Don't you remember what you were just telling me? She already has a date."  
"She hasn't even told him yes yet. Call her before she calls him!"  
Gordo shook his head. "I'm not going to get my hopes up thinking she'll even be remotely interested."  
"But Gordo-"  
"No!" he interrupted sharply. "Not a word, Miranda. Don't tell her I like her. Don't try any kind of matchmaking scheme. Nothing."  
"But-"  
"I'm completely serious, Miranda. I don't want you to tell her, and because you're my best friend, this shouldn't be an issue for you. I can trust you with this."  
Miranda's face fell in disappointment. "Gordo, I know she likes you."  
"And if you were so sure she liked me, why were you excited about Ethan asking her to the dance?"  
Miranda's face twisted up for a moment, she obviously didn't' have an answer. "Well, it makes sense that she likes you! She always asks about you, and, Gordo you've got to tell her!"  
"No, Miranda. You don't know anything about her, and neither do I." He sat down in the chair, then turned away from her. He doubted he'd convinced her, because he hadn't convinced himself, because he did feel like he knew Lizzie, and that was what was hurting him so much. 


	12. Gordo's Date to the Ball

See, told you I'd update soon! Thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed! Well, let me know what you think, any thoughts at all! Read and Review please! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lizzie paced the floor in her room, she was holding the phone number in her hand. If she called Ethan, it would become final. He'd be her date, and she wouldn't back out.  
But, then again, he'd actually showed an interest in her. Unlike Gordo, who'd made it his point to avoid her. Lizzie sat down at her desk, resting her head on her hand. So, this was Gordo's nice way of telling her he wasn't interested.  
Lizzie set her jaw as she picked up the phone from its cradle. Under no circumstance whatsoever was she going to allow herself to continue to mope, to hope for a glance from him. It wasn't typical of her, and she should have known from that night when she started to open up to him. No guy was worth the pain he would indubitably put her through.  
Ethan was a safe route, he would be fun, entertaining, and easy not to become attached to.  
She dialed the number then listened to it ring. She suddenly felt possessed to slam the phone down, but she took a deep breath.  
"Yo?"  
"Ethan?"  
"Yo."  
"Hi, it's Lizzie."  
"Lizz-ay," he drew out her name in a slightly deeper voice than he usually used. "What are you doing?"  
"Calling this really cute guy who asked me out at the mall today," she stated, sitting down on her bed.  
"What?" Ethan asked, confusion taking over his voice.  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Nothing. So, is that offer for the Fall Ball still good?"  
"Yeah, cause you're the only one I want to go with," he stated.  
Lizzie felt a smile coming on. "Really? Why?"  
The phone went silent on the other end for several painstaking seconds. "Because, I like you, Lizzie," he finally stated.  
She laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The Fall Ball didn't seem so bleak now.  
***  
Gordo had his head turned towards the empty desk and the back wall in English, he was in an unusual spot, the back of the classroom. He didn't want to see Lizzie and Ethan talking. Instead, he concentrated his attention on writing the short story that was due at the end of the month.  
He saw a flash of blonde hair beside him and felt his heart jump. He laid down his pen and turned towards her, then he received a shock.  
"Kate?" he exclaimed.  
"Hi," she smiled, looking at the ground.  
"Hi," he replied cautiously.  
Kate wound a stand of hair around her finger, and bit her lower lip. Gordo resisted the urge to let his jaw drop open in surprise, Kate was nervous about something.  
"Did you forget to do your homework?" he asked lightly.  
"No, but, um.I wanted to talk to you."  
She didn't get to finish, the bell rang and there was a rush of bodies to exit the class room and get to lunch. She didn't stray far from his side as they made their way out to the courtyard.  
Gordo talked absently about homework, and classes, wondering what she could possibly want.  
Kate turned towards him. "You've heard about the Fall Ball right?" her voice didn't have that razor edge it usually did.  
"Yeah, the whole school has heard about it," he replied, still not sure what she was getting at.  
"Are you going?"  
"Don't know. Haven't really thought about it."  
"Well," she answered softly, her head dropped, and she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "If you had a date would you go?"  
"Where are you going with this, Kate?" he asked, tilting his head as he stared at her.  
Kate's mouth dropped, then her eyes did the same. She looked shocked, even pitiful. "N-nothing, nevermind."  
She started to walk away and Gordo felt a wave of guilt wash over him, he reached out and grabbed her arm gently. "Wait."  
Kate looked at his hand and sighed.  
"If I had a date, I would go because that date would expect me to," he stated. "Now, why are you asking?"  
"Nothing," she stated softly, pulling out of his grasp.  
Gordo sighed. He didn't know Kate even had this soft spoken, shy side. "Come on," he prodded.  
Kate stared at him for a minute, then her eyes dropped again. "I'm part of the court, and the court has to have an escort, and well, since me and Ethan broke up, I don't have a date."  
Gordo could not believe he was hearing this, he absolutely could not fathom what her next words would be.  
"Do you think you'd want to go with me as well, as my date?"  
Gordo stared at her in disbelief. His words spilled from his lips. "Kate, you don't even like me!"  
His comment looked like it wounded her. "I never said that!" she protested, her voice weak. "I'll find someone else, I'm sorry I asked."  
Gordo watched her back as she walked away, behind her, he saw Lizzie and Ethan crossing the courtyard, talking animatedly about something. Suddenly, he jogged up to Kate. "I'll take you," he stated quickly, before he could change his mind. "I'll pick you up at seven on Friday. Is that okay?"  
Kate smiled at him, he bet it was the first time he'd ever seen her really smile. "Thank you, Gordo." She quickly wrote down her number and thrust it into his hand then hurried away.  
Gordo stared ahead of him, and took steps back until he felt a bench against his calves. Sitting down, he ran a hand through his hair, he'd just made a date with the most popular girl in school. The girl who hardly ever talked to him. The girl who had gotten into a fight with the girl he really wanted to go with. He laughed at himself, partly a laugh of insanity. He'd completely lost his mind. 


	13. A Showdown

Reviews, ah, the wonderful encouragement that they are! Yea to all who reviewed! You so totally rock! Let's read this chapter and Review again! Hope you enjoy! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Miranda," Gordo called, cross the grass to the table where she was sitting.  
Miranda stared at him. "What's wrong?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Um, I don't know, but I know you're not going to believe what I just did."  
Miranda didn't like the tone in his voice, or the bewildered look in his eyes. "What?" she asked slowly, twisting the lid off her bottle of water.  
"I just told Kate Sanders I'd take her to the Fall Ball."  
Her throat constricted and she spit the water out onto the ground in front of her. "You what!?"  
Gordo pressed his lips together and nodded. "She asked me."  
"And you said yes!?" she exclaimed, a little too loud.  
"Well, I felt bad." His eyes dropped to the ground.  
"Why would you feel bad for turning down Kate Sanders? She's like the most evil person in the school," Miranda argued, glaring at him. This had to be some kind of twisted, cruel joke.  
"Not really. We used to be friends with her."  
"Yeah, used to, being the key phrase. Gordo, what the hell is going through your mind? Kate Sanders! Kate?" Miranda exploded, standing up from the table.  
Gordo sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down onto the bench. "Look, Miranda, she asked me. No one else was going to, and I don't know, I just said yes."  
"But what about Lizzie?" Miranda asked.  
Gordo's eyebrows came together as he frowned. "What about her? She has a date already, and it's not me."  
"You never even asked her!"  
"No I haven't, and it's not an issue. She's not going with me, she's going with Ethan, and I'm going with Kate. So it doesn't matter either way," he sighed.  
Miranda knew she wasn't giving him the reaction he had wanted, but she could care less right now. He had completely lost his mind. "Do you really want to go with Kate?"  
He was quiet as he pulled at his sleeve, his face frowning as he thought.  
"Don't tell me you have to consider it, Gordo! I would understand it if it was someone else, and they'd ask you. But you actually wanting to go on a date with Kate Sanders is more than I can take!"  
Gordo stood up suddenly. "Why are you having such a hard time with this, Miranda? I can take whomever I want to the dance."  
"I can't take it," Miranda snapped. "Because Kate is a stuck up witch who has made it her purpose in life to make our lives as miserable as possible."  
Gordo tried to calm her down. "Miranda, look, I know you're mad cause I won't let you fix me and Lizzie up into some kind of fairy tale romance. But it's not going to happen, she's made her choice, so I had to make one too."  
Miranda rolled her eyes as she walked toward the garbage can to throw away her bottle of water. "Whatever Gordo."  
"Miranda, come on," he pleaded. "Don't act like this."  
"You know, I honestly don't know how you want me to act. You are taking Kate to the dance, Gordo. That's like completely different than you've ever acted, and I think, no I don't think, I know it's got something to do with Lizzie and I just wish you'd let me know what's going on."  
"Nothing is going on," he cried exasperated. "Kate asked me to be her date for the dance and I said yes. That's it, end of story!"  
Miranda leaned back against the wall and stared at him. "What do you want me to say? Great job, have fun?"  
"Just because you don't have a date doesn't mean I should have to go without someone so you can dance with me when it's convenient for you," he grumbled shaking his head.  
"What?" Miranda asked slowly. "I can't believe you just said that." She stared at him for several minutes, a tense silence between them. "You know, my reasons for not wanting you to go with Kate are nothing like that. They have to do with me being a friend and actually caring what happened to your feelings. I'm sorry I came across harsh-actually, no I'm not, because you deserved it. I don't give a damn, Gordo, take Kate to the dance. Just don't expect me to be there to put the pieces back together when she shatters you."  
Miranda gave him a final glare then turned on her heel and stormed back into the school.  
"Miranda!" a cheerful voice called.  
She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, dreading who she would face. She felt relief flood through her when she saw Lizzie's smiling face. "What's up?"  
"Nothing," she answered. "How about you?"  
"Same thing different day," Miranda stated, trying to resist the urge to reveal everything that was going on.  
Lizzie nodded and pressed her lips together. "Have you and Gordo gone to a hung out recently?"  
Miranda rolled her eyes at the mention of his name. "Gordo's acting like an idiot anymore."  
Lizzie made a shocked face. "Really, Miranda. That's a bit strong."  
"You don't know what's going on right now," she stated, she felt bad as Lizzie's face crumpled at being left out. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, it wasn't Lizzie's fault. "What's up with you?"  
Lizzie shrugged. "You're still going to the Ball right?"  
"Yeah," Miranda nodded.  
"Good, cause I wanted to see you there," Lizzie nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." She pulled her backpack tighter against her back and hurried towards her next class.  
"Miranda?" A deep voice called.  
"What?" she snapped, slamming her locker shut as she turned around to face Gordo.  
He stared at her for a few moments without speaking. Miranda ran her tongue over her teeth, if he didn't say something soon, she was going on to class. She waited a few more moments then rolled her eyes and tried to go around him.  
"I'm sorry," he breathed softly, blocking her way.  
"Don't lie."  
"I'm not. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It's just, ever since Lizzie came to Hillridge, I've felt like I've been knocked for a loop and that I don't have any idea at all what to do. Going out with Kate has to be a way for me to quit thinking about her," Gordo explained. "If I don't quit thinking about her, I'm going to lose my mind."  
Miranda's brown eyes danced over his face, completely serious, and truthful.  
"And," he continued. "You've always been there for me to fall back on, and if you're not here for me now, I am going to fall apart."  
Miranda felt her anger melting. She still thought he was an idiot, but he was an idiot that was her best friend, and he needed her more than ever right now. "Well, don't go falling to pieces yet, you've still got a dance you need to make it through."  
Relief took over his face as he broke into a large grin. "Thank you."  
"You're lucky I'm attached to you, buddy."  
"You're going to help me pick out what to wear right?" he asked a teasing tone in his voice.  
Miranda laughed. "Yeah, you're going to need a lot more help than that." 


	14. Arrivals

Oh yeah! I got reviews! Yea! Everyone who reads this, you are so completely wonderful. And I'm so happy you like it! So, same as always, enjoy this new chapter, Read and Review! Let me know what you think about it! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie stared at the reflection. Perfect spiral tendrils hung in sections around her face. The French twist at the back of her head seemed to be sprouting beautiful blonde curls all secured for the night. A light coating of glitter made it just enough to shimmer.  
She scrutinized herself as she turned to see herself in the dress from all angles. She and her mother had done an amazing job picking out the dress. The red material clung in all the right places, a long slit up the side revealed not only her cute black platform sandals but her shapely legs. The spaghetti straps led to a scooped neckline. Her elbow length gloves were and exact match in color and an elegant touch.  
She tossed her lipstick into her purse and stood up. She had to get out of the room and move. Energy was building up inside her. She carefully crossed the hallway and started down the stairs.  
'Don't let me fall, please, not in these shoes,' she begged silently, starting down the staircase.  
She hadn't even wobbled when she was halfway down the stairs and several rings of the door bell startled her and she quickly grabbed the banister. She straightened herself quickly and smiled as Sam opened the door to reveal Ethan.  
Because the dance wasn't as formal as Prom, the guys weren't required to wear tuxedos, but they did have to dress nicely, and Ethan didn't disappoint. He was wearing navy slacks with a white button up shirt. In his hand he held a beautiful rose corsage. His eyes traveled up the stairs, landing on Lizzie. "Wow," he breathed softly.  
"Wow yourself," she smiled, stepping off the stairs and standing across from him.  
Sam and the room seemed to have disappeared, all that was left was her and Ethan. He smiled as he opened the box then slid band of the corsage around her wrist. The spell was broken by the sudden flash.  
Lizzie blinked and turned toward Jo with a camera. She gave Ethan a regretful look. "Ethan these are my parents, Jo and Sam. Mom, Dad, this is Ethan."  
"Yo Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, totally cool that you're letting me take your daughter to the dance. We'll have a great time, and you won't even notice she's gone."  
Lizzie moaned inwardly. Yo? Did he have to say yo?  
Sam looked over the young man before him but before he could begin a stream of question, Jo snapped another picture. "Aw, honey, stand next to him and smile."  
Picture after picture was taken. Lizzie glanced up at Ethan who was trying to blink away the bright flash. "Don't worry," she stated softly. "She has to run out of film soon."  
When the film finally began to rewind, Lizzie went thought he usual curfew deal with her parents then looped her arm through Ethan's and walked with him to the car.  
After climbing inside, she buckled he seatbelt and glanced over at Ethan. His profile outlined against the night sky. Lizzie smiled, she was happy, he'd promised her this was going to be a fun night.  
As he pulled out of her driveway, she felt a nagging sense at the back of her mind. Gordo. Would he be there? Would he talk to her? Would he have a date?  
A hand closed tightly upon her own. She looked over at Ethan and smiled again. Gordo didn't matter, Ethan did.  
She felt his fingers tighten, his hand was large and almost covered hers.  
"What are you doing?" he laughed as they stopped at light. "Why are you staring at my hand?"  
Lizzie laughed, slightly embarrassed. "They're just big."  
Ethan brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "You notice weird things, Lizzie."  
"Is that a bad thing?" she challenged, a smile playing on her lips.  
***  
Gordo climbed out of his car, this was it. He was going to pick up Kate. He adjusted the cuffs of his light blue shirt and dusted off imaginary dust from his pants. This was it. He smiled and picked up the flower, he hoped she'd like the delicate pink rose.  
He walked up to the stairs and rang the bell. A man answered the door then led him inside, they talked for several minutes, and Gordo was grateful to find a clock behind Kate's father's head so he didn't keep checking his watch. Finally, he heard footsteps on the stairs, and Kate began her decent.  
Gordo felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked wonderful. The dress was a a shimmering white, sleeveless, with strings that wrapped around her neck and formed a V in the center of her dress.  
"Hi," he stated softly, pulling the flower from its box.  
Kate held out her wrist and met his eyes as he slid it on. They posed for several pictures, then Kate announced she was leaving and lead the way to Gordo's car. As he started the car, he couldn't help but sneak glances at her.  
She looked so innocent and friendly.  
"Can you get the car started?" she asked.  
He finally stuck the key in the ignition then started the car. He started to drive towards school. He racked his brain for something to say, but she was Kate. What could he possibly say to interest her? A question burned in his mind though. Why had she asked him? As he pulled the car to a stop at a red light, he glanced over at her. "Kate?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why me?"  
"What?"  
"Why did you pick me?" he repeated.  
She was silent, he hated silences. They were never good. "Because, you're Gordo."  
"And?"  
Once again, she fell silent. Gordo had pulled into the school parking lot and now turned to face her.  
"And?" he prompted again.  
"You're different than other guys," she reasoned. "And I'm sick of other guys."  
She reached for the door handle and climbed out. Gordo realized that the conversation was over, but he still felt like the question hadn't been answered. He quickly climbed out and locked the doors.  
Kate smiled as she stood beside him. "Are you ready?"  
He picked up her hand, lacing his fingers within hers. "Are you?"  
***  
Miranda stepped out of her car and stared ahead of her at the school. She had an apprehensive feeling about tonight. She nodded, clutching her purse, she knew why she had the feeling. Her best guy friend was taking a girl she absolutely despised, and her new best female friend was taking the biggest airhead in the school, when in all reality they should be going together. When did high school get to be so complicated? 


	15. The Ball

Everyone who's read and reviewed, you're so completely wonderful, and I love all of your comments so much! Every review is special and something I look forward to so much, so thank you, thank you, thank you! Give me more reasons to go on and babble again! Read and Review! Let me know if you like what you're reading! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo walked into the gym tightly holding Kate's hand. The dance committee had really outdone themselves this time. No longer were they in the same gym that weekly hosted sweaty jocks, but now they were in a clearing in a beautiful forest colored in autumn's golden hues.  
One of the younger classmen hurried up to the pair and thrust a piece of into their hand. Gordo looked over at Kate and laughed. "What is this?"  
He flipped the paper over and realized it was a ballot for the king and queen of the dance. He read the names listed: several of the popular people's names, Kate, Ethan, Clair, and a name that shocked him, Lizzie McGuire. What was she doing on the list? How had she made it onto this list of the most popular people in school?  
Gordo tried not to let the surprise show to Kate as he reviewed the list. He realized that Lizzie standing up to Kate had set an example for the whole school, and not only was she respected for it, she'd obviously gained respect from her peers. Gordo quickly glanced at Kate then checked the box besides Lizzie's name, and he left the king selection blank, he didn't really want Lizzie to have a king, only him, and his name wasn't on the list.  
"I'll be right back," Kate stated, slipping her hand out of his as she hurried over to a group of her friends.  
Gordo felt oddly abandoned and moved towards the side to be out of the way of incoming couples, he turned his ballot in, then glanced around the gym for familiar faces. His eyes landed on Kate again, he wondered what it would be like to dance with her during a slow song.  
"Look at you," Miranda smiled, snapping a picture of him.  
Gordo blinked, trying to make his eyes adjust to the dim room quicker. She looked stunning tonight in the gold dress she'd shown him before. Now, made up with her hair fixed and make up on, Gordo was surprised she'd been able to break away from the guys long enough to come over and talk to him.  
Miranda stopped on of their classmates, then leaned in with him as the picture was taken.  
"Okay, are you done now?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"For now," she laughed, then hugged him.  
Gordo was surprised but hugged her back, then laughed. "What was that for?"  
"It's our final year of high school! Our last Fall Ball."  
"Let's hope it's memorable," he smiled.  
"It will be," she answered, an odd tone in her voice as her eyes danced around the gym. "Where's your date?"  
Gordo felt an odd feeling sweep over him. "She's over there, talking to her friends."  
Miranda stared at him for a minute. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you," she stated softly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why is your date halfway across the room, and you're just standing here?"  
"Because she said she'd be right back."  
Miranda laughed and rolled her eyes. "Go get her," she encouraged.  
Gordo stared at her, then followed orders.  
***  
Lizzie stared ahead of her, laughing at Ethan antics in front of his jock friends. She was still partly in shock about seeing her name upon the ballot for queen. How she'd managed that was completely beyond her, but she was pleasantly surprised, she doubted she'd get it, but it was nice to think.  
She shook her head, then walked over to the drink table as she scooped out a glass of punch, she idly wondered why punch bowls hadn't been banned.  
She heard a slight cough to her right then turned and smiled at the principal, Ms. Ungermeyer. There was the reason it wasn't banned. With her guarding, the students wouldn't dare try anything.  
"How are the studies coming, Ms. McGuire?"  
Lizzie nodded. "Good, the tutor you assigned to me turned out to be something else."  
Ms. Ungermeyer nodded, then turned towards a member of the faculty. With diminutive interest, Lizzie watched them walk away.  
"Look who it is," a snappy voice called.  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, not here, not now. She sighed, and tried to concentrate on watching the people on the dance floor.  
"Did you actually find someone to bring you to the dance?" Kate continued.  
Lizzie slammed down her empty punch cup and whirled around to face her. "Actually, if you really want to know, Ethan Craft asked me to his date."  
The statement didn't have the effect Lizzie had anticipated, instead Kate's face twisted into a smirk as she crossed her arms and stared at Lizzie. "He's got to be more interesting than my date, Gordo. You know him right?"  
Lizzie bit her tongue as she stared at Kate. She refused to show her surprise to Kate, she refused to show her hurt. "I know him, from a couple of classes."  
"Well," Kate smirked. "Have a good time with Ethan and his two left feet."  
She disappeared into the crowd, and Lizzie let out the gasp of breath she'd been holding. She felt tears hovering dangerously behind her eyes. Gordo took Kate!? Staring up at the light she quickly blinked her eyes and waited for the tears to subside.  
"Lizzie," Miranda called.  
She turned towards her friend, grateful for the comfort. "Hi."  
"What's up? Where's Ethan?"  
"He's over there talking," Lizzie stated. "I wanted some punch."  
Miranda grabbed one of her classmates and quickly requested that they take a quick picture of the pair.  
"Are you having fun so far?" Miranda asked.  
"I didn't know Gordo was going with Kate."  
"Yeah," Miranda replied slowly.  
Lizzie stared at her blankly. "I can't believe it, Miranda! Why Kate? I thought you went with him?"  
"Why does it matter?" Miranda asked, gently.  
Lizzie stared at her, then dropped her eyes. "Because, I like him. I mean, I really like him. Gordo's completely different than most guys. I kissed him. I don't know why I did, but I did and I guess he didn't like me, and that's when he stared to act weird."  
Miranda didn't seemed surprised, she just nodded. "Why didn't you ask him to the dance then?"  
"Because, I did my part! If he liked me back he would have said something. And he didn't, he didn't show any interest at all, so when Ethan asked me in the mall, I said yes."  
Miranda nodded slowly, she brushed a stand of her straight black hair out of her face. "I think you should tell him how you feel."  
Lizzie shook her head. "It's done Miranda, there's nothing left to do." Lizzie forced a smile to her lips and she pushed her way through the crowd to find Ethan.  
***  
Miranda stared after Lizzie. She and Gordo were completely impossible, there had to be some way, something, she could do to give them the shove they needed.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by an outburst of laughter. Turning around, she saw Kate and her faction laughing loudly. "Please, don't let them make this night more complicated than it already is," she moaned, going in search of Gordo. 


	16. Taking a Chance

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Be sure to read at the bottom also! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gordo scanned the crowd, he pushed through until he finally came upon Kate. She was talking to Clair. She noticed him as he approached. "Hi," she smiled.  
Clair looked him over, then smiled quickly when she realized he was watching her. Kate placed her hand on his arm as a slow song started. "Let's dance," she suggested.  
He allowed her to lead him to the center of the gym, then wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms slid around his neck.  
Swaying to the music, Gordo reluctantly felt his eyes search the crowd for Lizzie. Dancing with Kate wasn't how he'd pictured it to be, he feared his toes were in danger, and every way he seemed to move, Kate tried to go the opposite way. Gordo had never been so grateful to hear the final notes of a song as he was when that was over.  
Kate stepped back and smiled at him. "Would you mind getting me something to drink? Some punch, please."  
Gordo nodded. He walked over to the punch table and nodded in greeting to Ms. Ungermeyer. After pouring the drink, he turned towards the crowd and sighed. He started to make his way through, struggling to keep the drink steady.  
"Hey, Gordo!" a classmate, Larry smiled. Larry was unique, he cared little for what other thought, and often was often the outcast, but it seemed to bother him very little if at all.  
"Hi," Gordo replied. "How do you like the dance so far?"  
"It's great," Larry nodded. "You here with Lizzie?"  
Gordo raised his eyebrows in surprise, then shook his head. "No, I'm here with Kate."  
Larry nodded, but didn't say more. Confused, Gordo made his way back towards his date.  
"It's worth it," Kate's voice stated. Gordo stopped, suddenly. What was worth it?  
"When they start to announce the court, she'll walk up to the front of the gym. You know, it's such a pretty dress," her voice sneered. "It will be just awful if something happened and it snags and gets ripped, and she falls."  
Laughter erupted from the group. Gordo felt his heart pounding. Who were they talking about? He had to know who she was talking about.  
"Lizzie McGuire will regret ever coming to Hillridge," Kate declared, crossing her arms.  
Gordo took a sharp intake of breath. She was going to try and embarrass Lizzie. He wouldn't let that happen. He would stop it, there was no way he would let Lizzie get hurt. His mind raced as he struggled to come up with an idea of what to do to prevent Kate's plot.  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion, he saw Ms. Ungermeyer take a microphone and walk to the front of the crowd. He had to do something now, but what?  
"They're about to announce the court," Larry observed behind him.  
Ms. Ungermeyer called the first name, the girl made her way to the stage.  
Gordo shoved the drink into Larry's hand, freeing his own hands. "Hold that," he ordered, rushing around Larry. He hadn't anticipated the crowd being so close, he stumbled backwards, falling into Larry. Gordo whipped around to see Larry stagger forward, the drink flew out of his hand and right onto the sparkling white dress of the girl walking towards the stage.  
Gordo felt his jaw drop but his heart leap. The drink hit Kate! Her squeal echoed across the gym. Apologies bubble from Larry's lips, Gordo quickly stood to the side so he couldn't be identified as he one who'd started it. Kate wiped at the front of her dress, let out another angry shriek then stormed towards the bathroom. Gordo hardly cared that his date was in the bathroom no doubt throwing a fit. Lizzie was out of harm's way, because Kate's follower had flocked after her.  
***  
Lizzie stared ahead, confusion written across her face as the janitors cleaned up the drink. Ms. Ungermeyer was undaunted by the event and continued with the names. Lizzie vaguely heard her name called and followed the same path Kate had, hoping the same fate wouldn't befall her. As she turned to face the audience, her eyes landed on Gordo, he was gazing at her a smile.  
Lizzie broke the gaze and turned her attention to Ms. Ungermeyer. "And this year's Fall Ball King is Ethan Craft!" There was a loud roar of applause as Ethan was crowned. Lizzie smiled, he looked adorable with the crown. Then, the queen was announced, a girl Lizzie hadn't met before, but the crowd approved and Lizzie joined in the applause.  
"And now, the court will lead us all in a dance," Ms. Ungermeyer concluded.  
Lizzie stared blankly ahead of her. Obviously, she wouldn't be dancing with Ethan, he had to dance with the queen. A friendly looking guy turned to Lizzie and held out his hand. "Dance with me?" he asked politely.  
  
Lizzie smiled, grateful that she wouldn't be left standing alone. Gentle music drifted over the speakers, she wrapped her arms around the young man's neck. As they began to move slowly to the music, Lizzie found herself scanning the crowd for Gordo. She felt shocked at herself, and turned her attention to the guy in front of her.  
"Excuse me," a deep voice stated beside them.  
Lizzie turned and felt her heart jump. There was Gordo, smiling at the young man. "Do you mind if I dance with her?"  
Miranda suddenly appeared behind him, holding her hand out towards the guy. "Come on, Danny, you can dance with me."  
As partners were switched, Lizzie willed herself to erase the smile plastered across her face. There were some question that needed to be taken care of.  
"Where's your date?" she asked.  
"Cleaning up," he answered simply.  
"What happened?" Lizzie asked, letting her fingers play with the hair at the back of his neck.  
"Let's just say that when you try to pick on people who really don't deserve it, you're going to get it worse than the person you're plotting against."  
Lizzie felt a surge of affection. He'd done it! He'd done it for her! The nagging shadow at the back of her mind reared it's head, did he do it because she was the new girl and he felt responsible?  
She glanced up and her hazel eyes locked with his blue ones. She felt lost in the deep pools of his eyes, his hands resting on the small of her back. Everything felt so right, exactly how she wanted it, but at the same time, everything seemed confused, how did he really feel about her?  
Gordo stopped moving, he tilted her head up, his lips met hers. She felt herself melt in his arms, in the kiss he initiated. Lizzie held his head against hers. This was what she'd been waiting for, this is what she'd hoped for.  
As he pulled back, Lizzie didn't even attempt to hide her shock. She thought he hadn't been interested, she'd been wrong, very wrong.  
Their gazes met and both broke into a smile. Lizzie leaned forward and kissed him again.  
Gordo leaned back suddenly, staring intently at her. "I'm taking a chance on you, Lizzie. Don't let me down, okay?"  
She smiled up at him then laid her head upon his shoulder. "I won't," she promised. It was a promise she intended to keep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That's all folks! The end! The grand finale! What did you think? Come on, you can tell me! Because I really want to know! Please REVIEW this final chapter, and you can tell me what you thought about the story as a whole too!  
  
Along with my thanks to all the reviewers, I'd like to say thanks to those who suggested things, thanks so much! If I didn't use your suggestion, it wasn't because I didn't like it, I loved them all, it was just because I'd already written that part of the story. So thanks so much for the input! I really love it and appreciated it so much! Thank you all! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 


End file.
